I Can't Look At The Stars Up On Heaven's Boulevard
by yvaineedmundscook
Summary: Yvaine Edmunds-Cook fondles over Hong Kong's new piercing. Hong KongxOC oneshot OOC Hong Kong


"C'mon, show me again. I want to take a picture!"

"No."

"Jeez, Leon! I'm just asking you to stick your tongue out!"

"Fuck no."

Leon looked annoyed, but you could tell he was enjoying all this attention you were giving him. He leaned back in his chair, casually kicking his feet up onto his desk with a dull _thump_. He gave you a look, squinting his golden brown eyes and pursing his lips. You smiled. This Cantonese boy was ridiculously good at making funny faces. Maybe because he always looked so damn grumpy all the time. He wiggled his eyebrows and you stifled a giggle.

"So, how does it feel to like, I don't know, eat stuff?" you asked.

"What are you talking about?"

You pouted at his fake innocence.

"You know what I mean, dummy."

He took his time drawing in a long breath before answering.

"Mmm… Just like how people normally eat, I suppose. There's not much difference. Well, nothing that I've noticed so far anyways. Basically, I don't feel any different."

Your eyes lit up with interest.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Leon turned in his chair to face you. He darted his tongue out for a second and you could see the glint of reflected light on the metal stud through his tongue. You stood up, triumphant. Leaning forward to meet his eye, you taunted him.

"Ha! I saw it, I saw it!"

The dark-haired teen had a weird look on his face.

"Only because I let you…"

You swore you saw him gulp.

"… though."

_What's gotten into him_? Did he swallow his piercing or something? At the thought of that, you were suddenly on high alert.

_Holy shit, what do I…?_

"Um, Leon, are you okay?"

You tentatively reached towards him. Should you call the hospital or something? He didn't look like he was in any pain… Your hand was quickly shooed away.

"Yeah, yeah… Just thought of something, that's all."

_Oh._. You felt stupid for thinking something as odd as swallowing a piercing. Like, it was pierced for a reason, right?

"Thank god, I… So, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"Come on, I want to know!"

"No."

"Ugh! Not this again."

"No."

"Please?"

"Piss off."

"Um… Pretty please?"

Long, drawn out sigh. Leon's voice is more of a speedy mumble at this point.

"How would it feel like to kiss someone."

"What?"

"How. It would feel like. To kiss. Someone."

"You were… thinking about…"

You felt like your mouth was full of cotton. Your face was red. You stumbled over your words. Leon huffed.

"…Yeah."

"Oh, uh, well, well... it would feel... normal, right? Probably. I think."

"Yeah."

"Like..."

Nervous, your voice slowly trailed off. In the spur of the moment, you leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Completely platonic. Just between friends. Absolutely zero meaning behind that.

_Then why does my face feel so hot?_

Leon cleared his throat.

He grabbed your arms and pulled you from the seat and onto his lap. You tried to say something, but his lips were pressed against yours before you could make out the words.

His hands were warm.

You struggled for a moment against his grip. He tilted his head, lips still on yours, and you blinked your eyes open. You didn't remember closing them. It felt like there was something rising in your chest and you were finding it hard to breathe as he slowly stuck out his tongue and drew it across your lips. You felt the bump of metal and the knot in your stomach tightened. Your eyes were wide open with surprise. Was this really happening? You felt yourself pull your arms out of his hands. You draped them over his shoulders, pulling the two of you closer together. He flicked his tongue against your upper lip. You let out a breathy gasp.

Leon pulled back. He slid his hand behind your waist, right at the small of your back. He could probably feel you shiver at his touch. The look in his eyes was so strong you could barely meet them.

Your legs were bent underneath you, knees pressed against the back of the chair, making you a couple inches taller. The Cantonese pressed his other hand against your cheek. His fingers right below your ears as he pulled your head closer. His thumb hooked the edge of your mouth, dragging it open as he leaned forward to kiss you again.

You swore you saw him lick his lips right before entering your mouth. Your heart beat a second faster.

If there was one word you could use to describe what you were feeling right now, it would probably be _warm_. He was gentle at first, but as time went by, you felt him grabbing at your shirt tighter and his breathes getting faster and more ragged as he slid his tongue around your mouth. His piercing clacked against one of your teeth and you gripped his neck tighter.

It felt like only a second had gone by before he released his mouth from yours.

You didn't feel like letting go quite yet. You nuzzled his neck, digging you head into the crook of his neck right at side of his jaw.

"So... Like that, huh."

His words made you look up. His expression was somewhat amused as he looked at his hand. You stared at him. His thumb was coated with your saliva. Embarrassed, you tried to stammer out an apology that was quickly cut off as he licked the liquid off his finger.

His eyes were on you again.

"Mmm."

Your face was beet red.


End file.
